48th Annual Hunger Games SYOT
by CDinga22
Summary: Fourty-eighth Hunger Games. SYOT please help me out. Website to check out the tributes and what's open is hungergamessyot .weebly .com. Thanks guys! SYOT form in my bio! You can submit as many tributes as you want! Reviews more than welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Head Gamemaker, Cedric Levasseur POV

SYOT

Today was the start of the part of the games Cedric hated most. The interviews. He had to go all across the Capitol, as well as districts one and two, telling people how this year will be "the games for the ages", and "there is something special in store". Cedric Levasseur was the head gamemaker. It will be his 9th year this year. The fun part of the games was testing the competitors, and bringing different challenges into the arena each year. Like two years ago, he genetically engineered the arena to slope upwards 10 inches per day. By the 7th day, two kids were killed because they tripped and could not regain their footing, and eventually rolled into a tree. Or his second year, his favorite of his arenas, the arena was placed with mines along every source of water. Every time someone went to get water at a lake or river, it would explode. Safe to say, that was a quick games.

But, Cedric was at least a little more patient with the press today, as tomorrow was reaping day. Reaping day is a highly anticipated event, and a somewhat stressful one for sponsors looking to get in on the action. He loved watching the ones reaped (and the volunteers) reactions, and disposition once called. Typically, he knew who would have a good chance and who would be gone after a few minutes in the arena, just by their actions on reaping day.

He now sat in a chair directly across from that of Caesar Flickerman's. Caesar was a very nice man, although, Cedric didn't care for him much. Caesar welcomed the crowd, and Cedric, and sat down, ready to start the discussion.

"So, Cedric, right off the bat, are there any major twists in the games this year?"

"Oh, Caesar, you know I can't tell you that. Besides, what fun would it be if everyone knew the secrets!" He said, while grinning at the crowd. He was trying to be as personable as possible, for he knew the President wasn't too happy with his job last year. Being a head gamemaker was hard, not only because you needed to be fresh and full of ideas, but you needed to set your feelings aside. You couldn't be fazed by all the kids you help kill. That is what Cedric had trouble with most. Caesar continued to ask him a lot of questions, some trickier than others. The interview was now winding down and Cedric thought he had pleaded the crowd pretty well.

"And finally, any hints for the sponsors out in the crowd on what type of tribute to pick in this year's games?" Caesar continued to question him.

"I'll tell you what, say the same thing I do every year. When it comes to the games, what to expect, is most times the unexpected." Cedric posed to the crowd. Some of them stood up, and clapped.

"Well, there you have it folks, Cedric Levasseur!" He said as he stood up, semi-bowing towards Cedric.

After answering numerous questions, putting on loads of fake smiles, and sweating through two newly handcrafted suits, his day with the reporters was finished. There were only a few people in all of Panem that he really cared their opinion, but even then, when your job is solely based on creating entertainment for others, it's best to have a good image. He now was getting ready for bed. After brushing his teeth, he went to his large bedroom on the fifth floor of his street-sized mansion. He peered out the window into the crowded streets of the Capitol. The games brought so much excitement every year. He didn't necessarily agree with the concept of the games, but nobody could deny how much entertainment, and anticipation that the games give people. He had never been to an outlying district, the furthest out had been District 4, that's where he grew up. Cedric himself had been in the games. And obviously, came out a victor.

He started to get up from the windowsill he lay perched on currently, and got into bed. Big day tomorrow, he thought. And as he drifted away into an excited slumber, millions of children across Panem still lay awake, fearful of the day to come.

Note: SYOT's open. Need your guys' help :) Also, This prologue was very short. But SYOT beginnings are typically shaky. Anyways, thanks for reading chap 1.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the morning of reaping day. Cedric's alarm clock started to buzz him awake around 7:00. He had a meeting with the president of Panem, Thelonious Ackley, at 8:30. President Ackley wasn't typically described as 'easygoing' or 'generous', and Cedric started rushing to get ready, making sure he wasn't late. He put on a dark red suit, the same one he wears every reaping day. He had much to do preparing for the games once the reapings were through. Mr. President had invited Cedric over to watch the first few reaping ceremonies, as well as discuss plans for the games. Cedric had a feeling it would be more of the ladder. Although President Ackley hired Cedric, he knew he didn't exactly admire him. While eating a quick breakfast, he pondered what it would be like if he would have never been a tribute. He took 54 tesserae the year he was chosen, so it was not exactly a shock when his name was drawn out of the bowl. But, even so, he would have taken a poor life in District 5 over this any day. He peered over at the clock to his right. It read 8:05. He swore, and abruptly left his home and went by train to the Capitol Mansion.

The train finally pulled up at the mansion, and Cedric used his key to get inside. He barely got one foot in the door without being greeted by the President.

"Ah, Cedric, nice of you to join me." The President said. "Today is just a _wonderful_ day, isn't it?" He asked, while trying to make small talk with the head gamemaker.

"Reaping day always is! It'll be a fun year this year, our team has a few tricks up our sleeve this year." Cedric responded, while trying not to make direct eye contact with the President too much.

"I would hope so, Mr. Levasseur. Last year's games were- a bit lackluster. I want you to make a splash. I like you, Cedric, I really do, but if I didn't fire you after two straight un-enthusing games, do you know what they would say? They would question my power, my authority. Now we don't want that, do we Cedric?" The President said, while leaving his chair, and finding the remote for the large television in the office.

"No sir, and I really don't think we'll have to worry about that this year. The arena itself is fantastic, and that's not even including all of the traps and 'enhancements' we he put into it." Cedric said, trying to look composed and confident, but it appeared as if President Ackley saw right through his muse.

"I better be astounded." He said, with a threatening ring to it. After a long pause in which they both were watching the pre-reaping ceremonies, President Ackley sighed. "Well, let's find out who our District Six tributes are." There was then voices in the back of the room, the two guards holding walkie talkies were now communicating with the head peacekeepers of district six. Not a minute later, the head stylist of District Six was on television, pulling out the name of the male who will be competing this year. The T.V. shot panned over the whole area in which the festivities were being held. Nearly three-hundred young boys there, ages 12-18, all waiting, anticipating the call of the inevitable death that awaited one of them. In the first few districts, competing in the games was an honor. It wasn't uncommon for a volunteer in the first four districts. But, once is district six comes along, the volunteers are few and far between. The woman, who now held the paper in her hand, put the microphone near her mouth. Her eyes bounced around the crowd one last time, then back down to the paper. Cedric could feel his joints tense up, the District Six tributes were very important. In the years districts six and seven produced strong tributes, the games tended to be much more excited and up-in-the-air. Suddenly there was a voice on the television that wasn't that of the stylist. Cedric couldn't quite tell what was said, but it was followed with gasps of both relief and admiration from some of the boys in the crowd. It must've been a volunteer, he thought. The power had went out on the T.V. just then. The power hadn't gone out ever in the Royale Mansion. This was very out of the ordinary. The President looked at Cedric with a look of disgust, as if Cedric had made this mishap occur.

"Guards, find out what's going on." The President ordered his servants, without taking his eyes off of Cedric.

 **Alright guys, hopefully you liked this chapter. Going to start the reaping POV's next chapter. But I still need Tributes! Please fill out the form and PM me! Also, check out the Story website .com it has the list of what districts are open. Thanks for your continued support!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Justin Reeves POV**

The back of my eyelids filled with an orange glare, informing me that the sun had risen. I opened them, and saw my father opening the curtains of my bedroom, a slight twinge of worry across his face.

"Wake up, Justin, it's reaping day."

I didn't respond, just quietly flopped out of bed and began to get ready for the day. I am very fortunate I live in District 1, I thought as I examined what clothes I would wear to the reaping ceremonies. I'm a strong boy, for 16 years old. Even if by  
some twist of fate I do get selected for the games, I think I would fare pretty well. My family weren't as crazy about the games as most people in District 1. There were always so many volunteers, I would never do that. But, we weren't really opposed  
to the games, either. It was just something the Capital had always did, and always will do. No sense in questioning it.

As I poured myself a small serving of beans into a bowl, my mother entered the room and gave me a large hug. I couldn't ask for better parents. They were always there for me, and didn't force me to go into the tribute training facilities to prepare for  
the games.

"I think I'm gonna volunteer this year, mom." I said,trying to keep a serious face as best I could.

"Not funny, Justin. You know I couldn't bare losing you."

"Alright Ma," I said while slowly chewing the beans in my mouth. "What time do we have to leave for the reapings."

"We only have about fifteen minutes, I'd expect you to be ready by now!" She said, now frantically running to grab my shoes and socks. I finished my beans, and scurried across the house getting ready.

It was finally time to leave, we headed to the middle of the town square of District 1. It was where the reapings were every year. I looked up at the guard tower perched about the stage where the tributes to be presented. There weren't usually any peacekeepers  
with snipers posted on the tower, frankly because almost everyone loved the Capitol in District 1. Ever since President Ackley took over, he had been giving us and District 2 much more food and supplies than the other districts.

"Alright son, go get in line with the other sixteens. I'll see you after the ceremonies." His dad said, trying to act nonchalant.

"We love you, Jeremy." His mom added. As soon as I got in line with a few of my friends, the head stylist came onto the stage. She was followed by one of the victors from District 1, Axel Ruschmeyer. Axel had killed seven people the year he had won the  
games, it set a record. I remembered those games, they were very fresh in my head, he used just a pale brown brick to beat the last one's skull in. He admired Axel, he wasn't a volunteer, and he still dominated the competition.

 **Aria Hilton POV**

I lay awake on my bed, no covers pulled over my face. I couldn't sleep at all last night, due to the reapings being the day after. Which is today. I ran my hand through dirty blonde hair which was now parted on the wrong side. Everybody told me I was  
a pretty girl, I have deep blue eyes and a good body. Boys were attracted to me, I had to keep my guard up at all times. I never knew who to trust, there's so many bad people in District 1 that it's hard to pick the good people out. I decided to just  
get out of bed and go downstairs. The attempt to get some sleep was futile, but as long as I'm not the one picked today, I'm not going to complain. As I crept into the kitchen I saw my mother sitting there.

"You're up early, Ariana." She said quietly. She was the only person who called me by my full name, Ariana. My friends just call me Aria.

"Couldn't sleep." I told her truthfully.

"Yeah me neither. Ever since Jason was picked, this day is just—". My mother tried to finish her sentence but couldn't. Jason was my brother. He was chosen in the 43rd Hunger Games. He jumped off the pedestal early, and died instantaneously. He didn't  
really have a shot at winning anyways, he was only twelve. That's one of the reasons I hate the Capital. They took my twin brother away from me.

"Morning Aria, morning honey." My father greeted my mother and I while jolting into the room.

"I told Zeek I'd meet him by the tower and we would walk in together."

"Well then, you better get going, we don't want you to be late for that, now would we." My mother said with a grin on her face. The same grin she had every time I hung out with a boy. I felt my cheeks starting to burn. Zeek was really my boyfriend, he  
was just someone that I knew I could trust. He was friends with my brother before the Capital took him. He has been there for me ever since.

I headed out and got on my bike, and rode over towards the Town Square. As I approached closer I saw Zeek standing there waiting for me.

"Hey there, Princess". He exclaimed. He always called me Princess because he said he thought I looked like that of all of the princesses in fairytales. "Happy Reaping Day!" He joked. More than a twinge of sarcasm in his voice.

"Shut up, Zeke". I tried to sound playful.

"After this I'll meet you at the mill and we can go steal some of Mr. Bergmann's bread, sound good?" On any other day a laugh would have arose from my throat. As kids, we used to sneak over to the bread shop and steal a few loaves every week. Some of  
the best memories I have are with Zeek. I agreed to the meeting and we heading into the rows of people, awaiting the calling of the two unlucky children.

 **Justin Reeves POV**

"Welcome, welcome, to the start of the biggest event of the year." The woman stylist called out. I didn't like her too much,it's as if she enjoyed being there a little too much. "Now, for the boy that will be represent District 1".

She reached into the bowl and pulled out a small piece of paper. Her Rees darted around the open space once more before returning to the paper.

"Justin Reeves."

Son of a bitch, of course it's me. I have the worst luck of all time. I couldn't feel anything. All I could think of was putting one foot after the other as I stepped out of the row I was standing. I kept my head down, trying not to draw any more attention  
to myself, but to no avail, as the whole crowd was already staring at me. Right when I was going to head up the aisle towards the stage, suddenly I was grabbed from the back. A medium sized man now held a revolver up to my temple, with him arm around  
my throat.

"I'll kill you without hesitation if you move one muscle." He whispered to me. I nodded in agreement, showing him I understood and would follow the terms.

"I'll kill your precious tribute if you don't give me some more food. I'm starving on the side of the streets while you pricks are living the good life." The man said, tightening his grip on me. I don't know why came over me, but I knew what I had to  
do. I swung my right leg forward to get momentum and swung it into his shin. Then I swing my head back and hit him square on the chin, in shock he let go of me and I punched him in the face multiple times, and took the gun from the ground next to  
him. The peacekeepers then came over to me.

"Are you alright?" One asked me.

"District One is in good hands this games." Said another. I didn't quite think of that, but now that I did, that probably made me look pretty appealing to the sponsors. I could only hope that as many of them as possible were watching it. I took a minute  
to gather myself, then walked up to the stage. Now that it was over, panic was finally setting in. I am going in the Hunger Games. This will probably be the last time I will ever see my family.

 **Aria Hilton POV**

I couldn't believe what had just transpired with the male tribute. I recognize him, I remember him vaguely but couldn't remember where from. Everyone was a little more on edge after that whole fiasco, and all I could hope was that I wasn't chosen. Although  
I was strong, and smart, and good looking, I didn't want to risk dying in the games. I have too much going for me.

The stylist, clearly she too was thrown-aback on the prior events that had occurred, stepped up to the podium once more.

"Well, I guess we should've gone ladies first. Oh well, ladies it's now your turn."

She picked up the piece of parchment and grasped it firmly in her hand. She unfolded it and began to speak the name.

"Ariana Hilton."

I feel as if I didn't hear her right, this is impossible. No way two people from the same family could both be reaped. My vision became a bit blurry, confusion overwhelming my brain. I saw Zeek running over to me, he gave me a hug and the peacekeepers  
had to rip him off of me just so I could get up to the stage. I couldn't even think right now, my mind was still in denial. As I made my way up the steps to the stage, I saw the boy who was reaped reach for my hand. I let him take it, soon we were  
hand in hand, both shaking of nervousness.

"There you have it. Our District One Tributes!" The stylist called out, her voice seemed to ring in the air for hours.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, thanks for continuing to read this story. I have had tremendous tributes submitted and thanks for everyone who did submit one. Thanks for sticking with the story, reapings can be boring, but I have some tremendous ideas for the games and I hope all of you will stick around to see them!**

 **Tauria Shraine POV**

"Alright, I think you're ready, Tauria. You will make District Two very proud." My training coach said, his eyes tearing up. "Now, you're sure you want to do this? Ollie is pretty damn capable of winning." He said, Talking about the boy who was planning on volunteering.

"Coach, Oliver Ivy has no chance. Hell, he will be the first career to be killed." I said, shaking off his lack of confidence in me. I turned to Jeneva, my training partner, and thanked her for all her help the past few months. It was reaping day. I was volunteering. It was my idea, I wasn't forced to volunteer. My family weren't that bad off, but even so, having two sisters made it hard to get reasonable income. My parents worked day and night, not making an incredible income, but they always seemed to sacrifice for whatever we needed. They were the best parents I could've asked for. I wanted to win so they wouldn't have to work another in their frantic lives. Both my sisters were younger than me, Bernadette was 12, Alisa was 10.

"There's my brave, strong young woman." My mother said to me as I made my way through the front door.

"Don't do that mom. I'll only be gone for a little while." I assured her, while trying to assure myself of the same thing. My sisters then ran out of their rooms and wrapped their small arms around my hips.

"Bernadette, you have to take care of mom and dad while I'm gone. Alisa, I love you so much, but I'll be back soon." I said while trying not to cry. This might be the last time I see them. My family was my life, it's why I trained, and boy did I train. I trained, I trained, and I trained. I hoisted myself out of their hugs and kept proceeding to my room. I looked in the large mirror that showed my whole body. My dark brown hair outstretched my shoulders, bangs covering the majority of my forehead. I am not a beautiful girl, not even close, but i didn't look too bad today. My jeans were dirty from today's training, but the top I was wearing seemed alright. As i put on my makeup, trying to cover the acne that riddled my face, I reached for the lockett on my nightstand. Alice gave it to me as my district token. I loved it, it reminded me of her every time I looked at the large silver locket.

"Tauria, it's time!" I could hear my mother yell from the kitchen.

"Alright, one sec"

I slipped on my shoes and began to head out of my house, for maybe the last time.

 **Oliver Ivy POV**

I walked alone to the reapings. I didn't want to see anyone I cared about, at least right now. My family is so proud of me that I'm going to volunteer. I, however, am not so giddy. I don't like the games, fuck the Capital. The only reason I am volunteering was his skill. I am very skilled with swords, knives, spears… Anything. I always have been. But now, as I slowly walk my way to the District Two square, I looked down at myself. Yeah, I was muscular, and obviously intimidating, standing at 6'3". But, I am not sure I can just kill like that. I remember the games last year, the kid from District 4 killed 8 people in his road to victory. Eight people, wiped off the face of the planet. But it's too late to back down now. I need to do this. I'll win, and I'll come back home and I'll never have to think about it again.

I found the other seventeen year old boys and got in line next to two of my mates from training.

"Good luck out there, Ollie." Zorro said. He was a great training partner. He was more of the 'usual career' than I was.

"Thanks Z." Z's backwards cap, and necklace made of teeth, made him stand out in the crowd. He was tough, a real competitor. But no sense cluttering my mind on a guy that I may never see again.

 **Tauria Shraine POV**

Right as I got in line with the other girls in my class, the head District Two escort marched up to the microphone in very high heels.

"Welcome, welcome, one and all. Let's find out who our tributes are this year, shall we?"

She said, turning towards the girls bowl first. I made sure my shirt was tucked in, and got ready to volunteer my time, and possibly my life to the Capital.

"Rose—"

"I Volunteer!" I cut her off, already walking towards the stage. I figured this may get me a little help in the Sponsor department, by being confident in myself and my decision.

"A volunteer. How exciting!" The escort said, genuinely enthused. "Tell us your name dear."

"Tauria Shraine. I hope you all like it, because once I win you'll be hearing it a lot." I said, trying to emanate confidence.

"There you have it! Tauria Shraine. Now for the boys."

I was excited to battle with Ollie. Everyone always said he had a great chance at winning, and often overlooked me. If there is one thing I hate, it was being overlooked.

"Right then, the boys tribute is, Danny Golya".

The name was followed by silence. Danny clearly expected , as with everyone, that Ollie would volunteer. Danny then made his way down the aisle. He looked frightened, couldn't be older than thirteen years.

"I volunteer!" A voice arose from the Seventeen year old boys section. About time Ollie grew some balls. But as I looked who was approaching the stage, it was not Oliver Ivy. As he stepped up to the podium, I recognized him as the boy with trained with Ollie.

"And what's your name?"

"Zorro Felicis. Just call me 'Z'".

Not a minute later I was being dragged into a small room by two peacekeepers.

"We love you Tauria." My two younger sisters screamed at me, smiles wide, they seemed not to worry about me. That's all I could ask for, and of course, that I win.

"You'll come back to us. I know you will. If there's any poison in the cornucopia, grab it. Get the careers and make a plan." My dad instructed me. I just smiled and hugged him. They all cared about me so much, it was breathtaking. It made me that much happier that I'm going to win this so they don't have to work another day in their lives.

 **Zorro Felicis POV**

"He wasn't gonna do it Ma, I was right next to him. He wasn't gonna volunteer."

"That's still no reason for you to go volunteer." My mother exclaimed, still upset about my decision.

"I wasn't about to let that little kid die. He isn't even trained. He wouldn't have a chance." I tried to explain myself.

"Honey, he'll be fine. He's just as good, if not better than Oliver Ivy. I need you to come back a winner, Z." My father said sternly. He was the most loving man in all of Panem. That's why he was elected mayor. Everyone loved my father, and my mother was great too. They both had high paying jobs, I'm not in the games because of money. I just couldn't stand around and let that boy get killed. I couldn't.

"I'll see you in a few weeks, huh?" I said, trying to sound cool, composed even. Soon after my family was escorted out by District Peacekeepers.

 **Right then, a few more things. Below is the tributes not yet filled. Please submit 1.. Or 2… Or 6 tributes! :) Also, brief shoutout to RubbleStar and AKLNxStories for helping with my writing, and getting started up. You guys rock.**

 **3 Male**

 **3 Female**

 **4 Male**

 **4 Female**

 **5 Male**

 **5 Female**

 **9 Male**

 **11 Female**

 **12 Female**


End file.
